


Honorarium

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex Luthor is honored with a sacrifice of his bitterest enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorarium

**Author's Note:**

> More information on Lexor can be found here: <http://www.fanzing.com/mag/fanzing49/feature3.shtml>

## Honorarium

by Kel

<http://kelex.popullus.net/>

* * *

* * *

Lexor. The only planet in the universe that Lex honestly believed understood his greatness. Luthoria was the capital city, cut from glittering crystals, the spires rose high into the dusky night, glowing like gemstones against the dark matte of sky. He didn't visit often; couldn't visit, because the trip to and from the distant planet took a great toll on his health, though part of him thought that Lexor was the place he wished to be when he died, and have his remains entombed here, in this place that loved, accepted, _understood_ him and what he stood for. 

But that wasn't why he was here _today._ Today he was here for a far, far different reason. 

In the center square of the capital city, easily visible from the balcony where Lex was sitting, the statue erected in his honor rose nearly as high as the crystal spires of Luthoria herself. Perfect and authentic in every detail, the statue reflected every imperfection and every line in his face, down to the glowing green Kryptonite ring on his left hand. 

He'd given the Luthorians the Kryptonite himself, and they'd treated it like a prized gemstone. Shined and faceted flawlessly, it had been fitted into the statue's ring setting. Glowing softly in the light of three moons that circled the planet, it gave off more than enough light to illuminate the grimacing face of the caped figure bound to the statue. 

Too far away to see the features clearly, nonetheless, Lex knew what they looked like. He had seen them, over and over again, even invading his dreams as well as his waking hours. Deep blue eyes that flashed angrily bright, glossy black hair that never seemed to lose it's bounce, hard-chiseled cheekbones that seemed so sharp they could draw blood. Full, red lips that he knew tasted like strawberries and champagne, wet with the flicker of his tongue as he berated Lex over and over again. He had seen them twist in every way possible; pain and pleasure, agony and ecstasy, disappointment, grief, sadness, disillusionment. 

He could imagine them now, bathed in the Kryptonite's green glow, the veins cording in his neck as he gave unwilling screams to relieve the fire ripping through his body. He could imagine the writhing, rippling veins that crinkled Superman's skin and made him look impossibly ancient, flesh paper-thin and brittle enough to be torn. 

Brittle enough to bleed. 

A light cough behind Lex shook him out of his thoughts. "Lex? It's time; they're all waiting for you at the statue." Ardora's voice was light and musical, and while he cared for her, Lex knew that in his heart, he didn't love her. Wasn't capable of loving her, or anyone else. 

"Thank you, Ardora," he said softly, rising from the soft chair that had comfortably cradled his body. "You look stunning." 

Her head dipped as she smiled. She'd dressed especially to please him, in gauzy lavender and pale green, colors that brought out the flush in her cheeks, the soft red of her hair as it fell past her shoulders in waves. "Thank you," she said, holding his garments out. "Please." 

"Of course." Lex carefully peeled his Earth clothing off, and slid easily into the loose-fitting tunic and breeches. They were pristine white, broken only by the jagged stripe of cobalt blue fabric that wound around his hips as a belt. His feet slid into soft slippers of matching blue, and he looked up. "Well?" 

Ardora blushed lightly again as she looked over at Lex. "You look handsome, Lex, as always." 

Lex took Ardora in his arms and kissed her lightly, but his heart was not behind it at all. "Come on." 

* * *

When Lex stepped out of the building, the people who surrounded the statue gave a loud cheer. Ardora released his hand and fell back a pace behind him, just as she always did, and Lex slowly climbed the platform at the feet of the statue, paying no attention to the bound man across the statue's broad chest. He raised his arm in acknowledgement of the cheering, and then took a seat in the large chair that had been set up for him. 

He listened to the speech given by the ruling Councilor, recounting how Lex had saved the planet from a drought by melting hidden ice caps to bring desperately needed water to the continents through quickly-constructed pipelines and aqueducts. How even now, Lex's continued devotion to improving the planet made everyone's quality of life better through the changes he made for the better, and how thanks to his efforts, Lexor was a better place to live now than it had been in ages. 

At the end of the Councilor's speech, Lex rose to make his own. He had no idea what he was saying, only that it received applause at the appropriate moments. His thoughts were too much with the bound and suffering man hanging securely over his head. There was a light breeze and Lex could hear Superman's cape flapping gently against the rough stone of the statue's surface as he spoke, and when he finished, he stepped back against the statue, on a small, raised platform. A sharp knife was put in his hand, and a small laser put in his pocket. The platform sprouted railings, and it started to rise. 

The Councilor's voice boomed out over the crowd, artificially magnified as Lex rose to the statue's chest. "As we always do, we honor our beloved Lex Luthor with a sacrifice," he said as the platform rose slowly to it's destination. "In previous years, we have offered the fruits of our lands, the best of our families, the riches of our world, and in his kindness, Lex has refused to take from us that which we willingly give to him. Now, though, we are fortuitous enough to possess a gift that we hope he will not decline, that of his worst enemy and the bane of our world's existence, SUPERMAN!" 

An angry cacophony rose from the crowd under Lex as they clamored for Superman's destruction. The platform stopped at nearly the perfect height, leaving Lex face to face with Superman. The hand holding the sharp knife wavered slightly as he saw, up close, the ravages of the Kryptonite on Superman's face. 

He looked like a wizened old man, greenish-black veins writhing beneath the surface of his paper-thin flesh. His eyes were screwed shut, beautiful mouth distorted in agony as he moaned, twisting against the titanium chains that held him bound to the statue's chest. Blood seeped out of his scraped wrists, left smears on the stone as his cape and suit failed to protect him after repeated abrasions. Superman's hair was lank, greasy with sweat and blood from his struggles, and the knife in Lex's hand clattered to the platform's floor. 

Superman didn't even stir, or seem aware that someone was standing so close to him. Lex raised his hand and stroked over the thin skin, surprised to feel it crinkle like paper under the delicate touch. He quickly pulled his hand back, and reached into his pocket for the laser. He flicked the red beam on, slicing through the cuffs and locks with surgical precision, cutting Superman's feet free first, then his arms, and let the unconscious body land on the platform. Putting the laser away, Lex started the platform lowering, ignoring the chorus of unhappy cries from the crowd. 

Once the platform reached the dais, Lex disdained the help of the four burly bodyguards that came to his side and wrestled Superman's insensate body over to the side. He propped it up beside his chair, watching as the parchment-like skin slowly grew healthy again, watched color flow back into Superman's pallid cheeks as he started to pant for breath. With all the eyes in Luthoria upon him, Lex leaned over and closed his eyes, pressing one soft, gentle kiss against Superman's slack lips. 

They still tasted like strawberries and champagne, and for a brief moment, he wanted to cry. 

He placed another quick kiss on Superman's forehead, and then rose to his feet, pushing the Councilor out of the way as he took the lectern again, speaking out to the crowd. 

"This man doesn't belong to you," he thundered out. "He doesn't belong to you, he doesn't belong to me, or to anyone else. He belongs to the Earth. And we have no right to take him from that place. I will guarantee his safe departure from this planet, and should he return, I will deal with him myself." Lex stepped back away from the lectern then, and only then did he motion to two of the bodyguards. "Take him to my rooms and put him on the sofa nearest the entryway. I will be up shortly." He turned his back on the men as they did his bidding, and looked to Ardora. "Go with Councilor Tillan. He will take you to the dinner hall in my place." 

Ardora gave a sad smile. She knew when the knife hit the platform that this Superman person was the one who haunted Lex's dreams at night, who's name she knew he didn't know he called out. "As you wish," she answered softly, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "I will give the Council your regrets, but they are used to you by now," she continued, the sadness turning to slight indulgence. "They know you often work through your own celebrations." 

Lex gave a guilty smile as he twisted the ring on his hand. "You are too kind to me," he answered, giving her a soft kiss and surrendering her to the Councilor as he came over. He watched as Ardora rushed the officious man off, explaining to him that Lex had other business to attend to, and when they were out of sight, Lex turned and walked away, following the guards bearing Superman's unconscious body. 

* * *

It was less than an hour when Superman made his first stirrings. His arms and legs moved, and once he realized he was no longer in chains, he leapt to his feet and looked around. 

"You're in my home," Lex said quietly from the doorway, where he held a clear tumbler full of pink liquid. "Drink this." 

Superman took the cup, confusion evident on his face as he sniffed it. "What is it?" 

"Juice extracted from the pap'iya fruit, that grows here in the capital," Lex explained. "It's restorative. It'll help you get your... whatever back." 

Superman sniffed the juice again, and then took a sip. "It's good," he said, surprised. 

"Drink it slowly," Lex said. He didn't come any further into the room. "You'll leave as soon as you're feeling up to the flight." It wasn't a question so much as an order. 

Superman bristled. "Look, Luthor--" 

"Clark," Lex said calmly. "Think about where you are. I saved your life tonight. Don't." 

Superman deflated gently. "I came to look for you," he said between sips of the pink juice. 

"You found me," Lex replied simply. "Leave." 

"But--" 

" _Leave._ " 

When Superman finished the tumbler of pap'iya juice, Lex picked it up and took it into the small kitchen area to refill it. When he came back, Superman was gone. On the couch where he'd been sitting was a sealed envelope with his name on it, and a small box beside it. He picked up the box first, and creaked it open slowly on stiff hinges. A ring made of white metal lay nestled in the folds of black velvet, and Lex didn't have to touch it to know it was gold Kryptonite. 

He picked up the envelope next, and carefully tore it open. There were only a few lines of scrawled handwriting on the paper, and Lex's hand crumpled the envelope as he read them. 

_I would have given up everything for you. I was ready. I'm sorry, Lex. Goodbye._


End file.
